Training Troubles and Two.
by Storm Chick
Summary: PG for mild swearing, no biggie. Anywho, my first ZELPHIE yes ZELL/SELPHIE pairings.(i seem 2 b doing new stuff all the time) Basically, Zell gets pretty banged up and Selphie helps. COuld have a sequal for quall (all u rinoa h8rs out there) But anywayz,


Disclaimer: **Tiny Zell comes out from the page**   
Yeh, Storm Chick asked me to do this for her so like...she doesn't own anything OR ME! Muahhaahahhaha.   
**Jumps back in page waiting for story to be written**  
  
***  
A/N: Well, this is a Zelphie, thought i'd try my hand at it but what the hey? If it's cr*p tell me..if not DO! Just NO flames. Maybe 1 day i'll let u but not a first time go.  
  
A/N 2: This takes place b4 SeeD results come through.  
***  
  
Zell walked around, thinking. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, but hey? He had just come back from his SeeD exam. He laughed at the ironicy of it all. Squall was a dork who happened to be a great leader in times of trouble when Seifer (his worst enemy) couldn't, yet he had the speaking skills of a brick.  
  
'Bet his IQs that too.'  
  
Then he thought of Selphie. He mocked her in his mind,  
  
'Oh look? A cute ittle bittle spider, we could run but then it'll be lonely...or we could stay...'  
  
Sheesh what a moron. But the more he thought about it, he began to think of it as jealousy. Squall, teachers pet, brainiack of the year, Selphie, permanently optimistic, and very cute. He sighed, being a SeeD cadet was not easy, and already, at the age of 17, he felt like ripping his hair out, having a mental breakdown and mid-life crisis. But he couldn't. Not with Seifer around anyway.  
  
'Stupid ignoramous bastard. Always making MY life better. Phush, whatever. Squall thinks he's got it hard. Whatever.' He stopped walking, 'NOOO! Stress has finally gotten to me...I'm turning into a Squall'  
  
Deciding to get rid of it Squall mood, he ran towards the Training Centre, determined to get rid of this. Opening the doors, he readjusted his gloves and ran in, cautiously at first, before stumbling across a Gnat. He did a quick scan spell, and laughed. He drew some sleep, just in case of a t-rexaur, then punched it two or three times, before it was dead. Feeling happy about reaching level 12 he ran on again, only to face...  
  
"A t..t-rex...t-rexaur." He screamed. He knew, that even with someone else, he wouldn't get through this, he was already out of potions, and only had 10 CURE spells on him.  
  
'Of all the days that i foget to stock up, this has to be it.'  
  
Musing like this did him no good. The t-rexaur smashed his arm with its tail, leaving a nasty gash. Then it decided to bite him. Shocked, Zell realised, he was already in Limit Break state, BEFORE he had even started the battle. Deciding it was against all odds, he shouted,  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Powering up for all it was worth he jumped onto the t-rexaur doing heel drops, booyas and mach kicks. After the time ran out he was on his last legs. The t-rexaur saw this and came in for the kill ....  
  
"TRIPLE BLIZZARD!"  
  
The t-rexaur keeled over. The blurry figure (To Zell's eyes) ran over to him,  
  
"Oh gosh, Zell? Zell can you hear me?"  
  
"....Hot dogs....good dog."  
  
"Heh! You're pretty banged up. One sec."  
  
She found a hi-potion and Zell felt instantly revived. He looked up to see his savior only to have green eyes and brown hair.  
  
'Selphie, goddammit.'  
  
"Zell, c'mon Zell, follow me."  
  
She gingerly lifted him up and led him over to the nearest thing, the Secret Area. She looked around, having never been here before, but immediately could tell Zell had. There were : Seifer's a prick/prat/bastard or Lap dog was here or ?? 4 ??. There were loads of Q.T 4 S.L over the place too. Sitting Zell down, she took his hand in hers. Zell pulled away sharply on instinct. Anyone who touched his gloves apart from him, was a dead man. But on looking up he realised he couldn't. Not Selphie. She had after all just saved him. Smiling, Selphie retrieved it. She cleared her throat before saying,  
  
"I wanna thank you for saving me at Dollet*. It was very sweet."  
  
"So, you returned the favour, big deal." He mumbled.  
  
"Ah, but Zell, I saw Seifer coming. He was out to get you. I thought I'd help."  
  
"I CAN take CARE or MYSELF, thanks Selphie!" He hissed through clenched teeth. She smiled brightly. Part of him wanted her to go away, but others liked the smile, it made him feel happy.  
  
'Maybe she's on prosac. That's probably it.'  
  
He closed his eyes, then opened them, only to find Selphie sitting on his lap, peering into his eyes. Zell blushed and looked away. He felt a warm hand bring it back. She smiled brightly again, Zell sighed,  
  
"What do you want, Selphie? You've done enough."  
  
"Ah, well ... i ....like, um, well, I find you quite cute. I think, actually, you're very vewy cute. Adorable in fact."  
  
Zell laughed,  
  
"Yeh, sure Selphie. I'm a dork ... but wait you're a dorkess so we match."  
  
And before Selphie had time to react, she was being kissed upon, fully, on the lips. After a few minutes they pulled back. She licked her lips,  
  
"That was, er, nice."  
  
"Yeh...how about it again?"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
Zell smirked and brought her back. Then they were brought out of their romantic interlude by the Bridge,  
  
"Will Squad A please go to the dormatories and Squads B and C to 2F Hall for SeeD results. Thank you."  
  
"We better go" Murmered Selphie against Zell's lips. He nodded but not before turning around and pulling out a black marker pen.  
  
Z.D 4 S.T ...sorry librarian..go back to the conceited SeeD.  
  
"Zell! I never knew you could be so heartless?!"  
  
"Hehe, there's the Seifer stuff shining out."  
  
Selphie laughed and pulled herself up, along with him. They walked towards the stairs holding hands, receiving stares. They didn't notice. Saying goodbye to each other they parted.  
  
***  
"YES! Selphie, you're a SeeD too?"  
  
"YEH! In't that great!"  
  
"Yup!" He smirked, "Howabouts we go off and finish some unfinished business, if you know what I mean?"  
  
Selphie giggled and ran ahead. Zell followed. The only person that saw them run was Quistis, who was wishing to have some kind of relationship with Squall. It was deemed impossible.  
  
'But who knows? Maybe I'LL be the one to crack his shell.'  
  
***********  
* This is meaning that whatever happened at Dollet in the game, kinda happened with a twist. I think it was (i forgot thats why i added this) that i thought she could have been about to get trampled by X-AT whatever (who can remember this?) and Zell pulled her out in time.  
  
Hey PEEPS! Just to say, if you want me too, (for all those Rinoa haters out there) I'll make an sequel with Quistis/Squall pairing. Depends,   
  
Well anywayz Review. This will help me with my hand ache from typing you this. ::tries to move fingers but can't:: TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVEIW!!!!!! (hey i ryhme.!)  
  
~Storm Chick~ 


End file.
